O casamento dos meus sonhos
by cah granger potter
Summary: As palavras de Harry me abalaram de certa maneira. Harry se tornara bonito, charmoso, carinhoso, entre outras mil e uma qualidades. Era raro não ver mulheres lindas paquerando o famoso Potter e seria uma decepção para todas elas ver Harry casado.


**_N/A: _**Bom, é a primeira fic que eu to publicando no não tenho muito o que dizer, só que aproveitem e que espero que gostem.

**Capitulo 1 **

A chuva caia fortemente lá fora. Ainda usava vestido que **ele **dera. Meu olhar se mantinha fixo na janela, vendo os pingos de chuva cair. As lagrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto livremente. Os pensamentos me faziam ainda mais triste. A mesma cena vinha em minha cabeça a todo instante.

**Flash-Back **

_A campainha tocou três vezes consecutiva, tinha certeza que era ele. Eu tinha me arrumado impecavelmente. Seria hoje que iria dar a noticia á meu namorado quase noivo. Estava tão feliz que parecia que nada podia estragar a noite. _

_E esperava que com a notícia que daria a ele, o fizesse finalmente tomar coragem e me pedir em casamento. _

_Abri a porta com um sorriso radiante, ele me sorriu fraco e entrou, ele me cumprimentou apenas com um beijo no rosto, coisa que não era normal. _

_- Oi meu amor, espere um momento que eu vou pegar a minha bolsa e nós já podemos ir. _

_- Não Hermione, sente-se, preciso falar com você. – falou ele, com a voz fria, sem sentimento. _

_- Mas Ron, nós não vamos sair? – perguntei sorrindo, mas meio confusa. _

_Ele respirou fundo. _

_-Escute primeiro o que tenho que falar, depois se você quiser sair..., isso eu já não sei. _

_Ele se sentou no sofá, e eu o acompanhei e me sentei ao seu lado. _

_Coloquei uma de minhas mãos na dele, mas ele a retirou logo em seguida. Estava estranhando o modo de como ele agia. _

_- Hermione preciso conversar sério com você. – ele disse com a voz séria, o que comprovava que o que ele queria falar era sério mesmo. _

_Uma chama de esperança se acendeu em mim. Se ele tivesse feito o que pensei e planejei, a minha noticia só ia fazer as coisas melhorarem. _

_- Pode falar Ron. _

_- Olha, pra mim ta sendo difícil te falar isso. Eu te amo Hermione, muito, só que não **desse jeito**. O que a gente viveu, os momentos que nós passamos foram os melhores da minha vida. Você foi de todas as maneiras, especial..., mas não dá mais Mione. _

_Levei um tempo pra 'digerir' tudo o que ele havia me falado. Estava em estado de choque. _

_- Por favor, Hermione, me perdoa. _

_- Por que Ron? Por quê? _

_- Eu..., eu..., eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa. – falou ele com simplicidade na voz. _

_O que ele me falou foi um baque para mim. _

_- Como? Não to acreditando no que você esta falando. Você simplesmente se apaixona por outra? Sou..., tão **insignificante** pra você? _

_- Hermione..., você me ensinou muito, me ensinou a viver e dar valor na minha vida... _

_- É isso que eu sou? Apenas alguém com quem você aprendeu a viver? EU FUI SÓ UMA **PROFESSORA **PRA VOCÊ RONALD? – eu gritei, estava desesperada. – EU VIVI PRA VOCÊ RONALD, TRÊS ANOS DE NAMORO, TRÊS. Você entende o significado disso? Não, não é? Quanto tempo você me trai Ronald? Quanto tempo esta me **usando**? _

_- Hermione... Eu nunca te traí. _

_Eu dei um sorriso irônico e triste. - A quem esta tentando enganar? Pode não parecer, mas eu te conheço, muito mais que você pensa. Percebi que anda nervoso, tenso. Você me evita. E eu pensando que você iria finalmente oficializar nosso relacionamento. Mas estava enganada, você estava pensando como se livrar de mim. _

_- Hermione... dês... _

_- Não precisa continuar Weasley, não precisa perder seu precioso tempo comigo enquanto poderia estar com a sua nova paixão. – Arranquei a aliança de prata que estava no meu dedo e joguei em seu peito. – Me esqueça. – terminei enquanto subia a escada para o andar de cima. _

_- Desculpe Mione, eu realmente não queria que fosse assim. – foi a ultima coisa que escutei ele dizer antes de escutar ele desaparatando. _

**Fim do Flash-Back **

Mas, como eu estava enganada, extremamente enganada. Não sei como eu, Hermione Granger, pude ser tão tola a tal ponto de esperar que Ronald Weasley fosse se casar comigo, ele que nunca fica com a mesma mulher por mais de uma semana. Ainda não sei como nosso relacionamento durou três anos. Um fato raro quando se trata dele.

Mas o fato é que enquanto eu me preparava para dar uma noticia que para muitos, é a melhor coisa do mundo, ele planejava como terminar comigo.

Fiquei deitada no divã da sala de pesquisa, minhas lagrimas aviam cessado, olhei para minha mão que antes ficava a aliança de prata, onde ficou uma marca redonda.

O sentimento de traição ainda estava marcado em mim e ninguém poderia tirar ele dali.

Escutei alguém aparatando no corredor, poucas pessoas tinham permissão para aparatar em meu apartamento. Podia ser Gina, Rony nunca que iria aparecer ali depois da briga, e tinha Harry.

Torcia mentalmente que fosse Harry. Só precisava dele naquele momento.

**_N/A: _**é isso, espero que gostem. Queria esclarecer, eu até gosto do Ron, sei que aí ele foi meio frio e tudo mais.

Queria que vocês me perdoassem pelos erros (não tenho um beta, quem quiser se candidatar...) e pela briga deles que foi meio tontinha, sou péssima em escrever brigas.

Até o próximo capitulo e espero reviews.


End file.
